Tenou Haruka's Journal
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Written in Haruka's P.O.V. Based on 'a way' that she meetsfalls in love with Michiru. Some parts are angsty, most of it is happy. DEAD STORY
1. Entries 1-5

I do NOT own Sailor Moon, especially my beloved Haruka and Michiru. I just want them to be happy ::sniffles::  
  
  
Tenou Haruka's Journal  
Entries 1-5  
  
December 3  
  
My name is Tenou Haruka. I just moved into the city of Tokyo. My counselor had suggested that I move as quickly as my finances would let me. She also said I should keep a running journal. That's way I can keep track of my feelings.  
  
You see, I was...well, am suffering from depression. The anniversary of the death of my parents is this month, I always get down this time of the year.  
  
I started visiting a counselor secretly last year, when I started having suicidal thoughts. She told me that it was stress from living in the same home that I grew up in. She suggested that I move, to a place close, but yet out of the city.  
  
That happened to work out for me. I am a race car drver. I raced for an amatuer team then I got an offer from a proffessional team in Tokyo. Now it's easier on me. I'm still unpacking. I just wated to take a break to make my first entry. I start season practice tomorrow with my new team. I'm anxious, but at the same time I'm nervous. I'm still young, I don't know these people and they don't know me. I don't know how they're going to treat me. Wish me luck.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
December 4  
  
I'm beat...to say the least. Practice was long. I ran almost 100 laps in the new car I was given. It has more power then my old one did. I could feel the difference in speed, control, and traction around the curves.  
  
There are only 3 other racers on the team, they were nice and supporting of me. they helped me learn things that are different between amatuer and proffessional racing. It wasn't really much.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle to myself when I was alone. I'm a girl, and I don't think the rest of the team realizes that. It's funny though sad at the same time. i'm afraid to tell them because i don't know how they'd start to treat me then. So I'll just keep it to myself. there's still a few more little things I have to do around my home.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
December 5  
  
The same problem I had back at home is coming back to haunt me. I like girls. Yes, I'm homosexual. When people found out at home, they would beat me up on a regular basis. so from that point on I swore to myself to keep it a secret.  
  
Today, though, I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. the guys and I went out to a restaurant after practice today. That's when I saw the most beautiful women. She was the violin player.  
  
She played with such ease. She had a piano accompanyment. I took note to the pianist's mistakes and her wincing, also noticing them.  
  
The guys were daring my to go and talk to her after she finished. I couldn't. I didn't have the guts. Still being new in towk, I didn't want to give well-known people a bad impression of me.  
  
On the way home, I was waiting for the light to change. I was looking around, still getting used to this large city. I saw a sign in front of the theater that read. "Presenting proffessional violinist Kaiou Michiru." I had quickly written down the phone number so I can call tomorrow to see if there were any tickets left. I hope I can get something close so I can see her face.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
December 6  
  
I got lucky today. I didn't see the date on the poster. Barely any tickets had been sold for the concert. It wasn't until the 30th. I bought a ticket. I'm sitting 3 seats to the left of the center of row 2.  
  
I've got practice later. I don't want to go. I don't feel like running 100 laps.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
December10  
  
It's been a few days. I've been getting down. The anniversary of my parents death is the 12th. I plan on going back home to visit they're grave and telling them about my life in Tokyo. And about my racing and the concert, and Michiru.  
  
I went to bed crying last night. I miss my mom and dad so much. I remember the day they died almost like it was yesterday. I was with them in the car. It happened to quickly. I'm crying, I have to go.  
  
*Haruka* 


	2. Entries 6-10

I do not own Sailor Moon, or Haruka...I wish I did though ^_^  
  
Tenou Haruka's Journal  
Entries 6-10  
  
December 12  
  
I just got home from the graveyard. I'm glad my coach understood and let me have the day off. I thanked him a million times.  
  
On this same day, 12 years ago. I was out Christmas shopping with my parents. I was only six years old. My parents were chatting happily in the front seat. They didn't see the drunk driver soon enough. We had a head on collision with him. Both my parents died instintly and I suffered a severe concusion. I got over a hundred thousand put into a trust fund for when I turned 18. Still, that doesn't bring my parents back.  
  
Something odd happened while I was at the graveyard. I could have sworn that I saw my mother's face smiling at me. She was telling me to be careful and stay healthy. I know now, as I always have, that they're up there watching me.  
  
I revealed to them that I like girls. I heard them grumble in disapprovement. I laughed. I know they didn't like the suit I wore. God, I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress. Got a long day tomorrow.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
December 13  
  
Dear god, I just got home from the hospital. No, I wasn't hurt. The lead racer was. I forgot what his name is. He was doing his practice runs, and his breaks slipped and he ran into the wall in turn two. He broke his leg. He's going to be out during more then half the season.  
  
Big boss gave me his starting position. I'm nervous. The first race is next week. the only reason he gave it to me, is because I had to second quickest time around the track. I feel sick. I think it's butterflies.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
December 17  
  
Nothing's really happened the past few days. the 1st race of the season is tomorrow. During happy hour today, I got a starting position of 4th. Not bad for a girl. To bad none of them know that. They'd probably freak. I know that someday I'll have to tell them, but for now, this is for my own safety.  
  
I can't believe that I'm having my first professional race tomorrow. I've only been in the pros for two weeks. God I'm nervous.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
December 18  
  
I think I about had a heart attack when I crossed the finish line third. Pro racing is harder then amatuer. There's a big difference in the way everyone drives. They're more cautious conscious then speed conscious. They would drop speed to be safe any day of the week.   
  
I think I'm going to like racing now. I don't have to worry about watching everyone around me.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
December 20  
  
I have to get into the habit of writing everyday. Even when nothing happened. there's another race tomorrow. Happy hour went well. Starting second, Tenou Haruka, myself. Not bad for my second pro race. My coach is surprised at how well I'm adjusting. I'm finally getting t show my skill. Thank god nothing bad's happened. I'll write before the concert.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Ok, I know, the entries were short this time, I didn't have any time to work on them. That and I'm running out of ideas of things to happen before the concert. I promise the next 5 entries will be longer.  
  
*Haruka-chan* 


	3. Entries 11-15

Same thing, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. It's still at the top of my birthday list though.  
  
Tenou Haruka's Journal  
Entries 11-15  
  
December 22  
  
The race went well, I finished third again. If I keep up this pace, I'll have my first vistory in no time. My coach is still impressed with my performance. He's wondering how come he hadn't noticed my talent before. He's weird.  
  
I'm growing impatient for the concert. I'm thinking about trying to meet Michiru. I doubt I'll be able to. You never know, with the way my luck's been going, I'll get to see her. Face-to-face.  
  
I don't get why I feel so down and hateful toward myself. I don't want to hurt myself, I'm just negative.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
December 29  
  
Tomorrow's the concert. I get to see Kaiou Michiru in person. And hear her beautiful music. I don't even know why I bother with her. She doesn't like girls, she's popular, popular people are always strait. God, I'm glad I go to my counselor on the 31st. I need to talk to her. And let everything out. Tell her about Michiru and how I'm getting down again. Maybe she'll prescribe something to me. I'll have to ask.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
December 31  
  
I talked with Michiru. She said that she saw me that night in the restaurant. We talked for a little while. She gave me her number. I'll have to call her sometime, to get to know her, maybe a friendship could form out of this.  
  
I don't know if she knows I'm a tomboy. She probably thinks I'm a guy. Oh well, I'll tell her sometime soon. I guess a friendship is worth it and better then nothing. I have to go and sleep. Well not really sleep, but...oh it's New Year's Eve and I'm going out for a while.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 2  
  
I can't believe what I did tonight. I actually went through some old pictures. Of myself and old girlfriends. I can't believe how unhappy they seemed in each of the pictures. I know I loved them and I assumed that they loved me. I guess after starring at my most recent break-up that none of them were happy with me.   
  
Back home, I didn't have a whole lot of friends. I was alone most of the time. I was rejected because I was a girl that dressed like a guy and liked girls. I couldn't seem to win.  
  
Michiru saw some of my pictures. We had lunch together today and I invited her over. She saw the one I had of me with my arms around the neck of an ex-girlfriend. Nothing would have been wrong with it, except we were at the pool in our bathing suits. I saw the expression on her face and decided to clear up her thoughts with the answer. That I'm a girl, and that I'm homosexual. My heart caught in my throat, "It's ok, I'm a lesbian too." she said to me. I could only smile at her. When she left, I did all I could do to keep from celebrating.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 4  
  
I didn't write yesterday because I had a race. I finished third, yet again. Not bad after having a tenth place starting position. I'm lucky. First off, to be so good at racing. then second off, to be friends of the popular Kaiou Michiru. Things are going much better then before I moved here. I'm so happy. So is my counselor. She's happy for me about Michiru and my success racing. Have to go. Metting Michiru.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Ok I said these would be longer, and well...they were, I just don't seem to have a whole lot of time to write, so just be patient with me. Keep the reviews coming, any ideas for further entries will be highly welcome.  
  
*Haruka-Chan* 


	4. Entries 16-20

Hey, it's me again, I'm sorry that it took so long to get the next few entries up, I'm going to try to do things more smoothly, just trust me and PLEASE keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Tenou Haruka's Journal  
Entries 16-20  
  
January 5  
  
Michiru and I went out to dinner last night. And me, being the nice person that I am, payed for it. I gave her a ride home and gave me a heart attack. She kissed my cheek. I know it doesn't really mean anything, but her lips touched my flesh. God, I love her, and tonights events only give my heart more ammo. I'm determined to win this one over. Michiru seems to be interested in me, maybe I can take advantage of this. I'm so excited. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. I'm going to go ahead and try. I'm really tired.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 6  
  
Looks like I've gotten into the habit of writing everyday. I'm proud of myself. Breaking habits of my own laziness is very hard to do. Oh well.  
  
Michiru's here now. She's out on the balcony. I can't help myself from starring at her lovely curves. The soft curve of her shoulders, her slonder waist and her well rounded hips. Damn. Just everything about her is perfect.  
  
I'm making dinner for us tonight. I'm going to tell her my feelings for her. I don't know how she'll react, but it's always better to let out your feelings rather then keep them bottled up inside and have them eat away at you emotions. I have to go, she's coming back inside and I have to put this away. See ya.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
Dear Haruka,  
  
I swear to you I didn't read anything that you put in here. I just had to write you a letter telling you about my feelings. And I wanted to leave the letter somewhere where you could find it. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You're very beautiful. You're well built, and not to be rude, but very masculine. It would be easier to hide a relationship between females with one that easily passes for a guy. Haruka, I don't know if you feel the same, but I had to get my feelings out.  
  
Love you,  
Michiru  
  
  
January 7  
  
I have to do a better job locking up/hiding my journal. I told Michiru about my feelings for her, that's when she told me that she left me a letter in my journal. She said she didn't read anything, I believe her. I asked her out on a 'date' and she said yes. I'm taking her out to the movies on Saturday, the day after tomorrow. I know movies are so basic, but I'm taking her out to dinner afterwards, so it'll work out. I know I've only known her about a week. But in my opinion, dating someone right after you meet them is best. Because you have more to talk about. I have to go.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 8  
  
I'm down. I feel awful. Michiru couldn't even cheer me up. She was here trying to comfort me for an hour before I finally told her to leave. I'm going to go to sleep, I'm afraid of what I might do to myself.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
That's it this time around, I'm sorry for ending it where I did, but it's just how my 5 entry rule fell. Just wait and be patient  
  
*Haruka-Chan* 


	5. Entries 21-25

I don't own Sailor Moon, or Haruka and Michiru, I'm just using them for the time being.  
  
  
  
Tenou Haruka's Journal  
Entries 21-25  
  
  
January 9  
  
Tonight I'm supposed to take out Michiru. I'm nervous. I don't know what I'm going to wear. I don't know whether or not to take her flowers, if I do, what kind. I'm shaking like a leaf. I'll finish this entry later, I have to look through my suits...  
  
Ok, I found something. It's a lavender casual dress suit. I'm thinking about wearing a black shirt under it and leaving the jacket open.  
  
I'm starting to calm down some. I'm getting ready to leave so I can stop and get some white roses. Actually, I have to finish getting ready.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 10  
  
Last night wen great. I was in a good mood. Nothing went wrong. First off, my good mood. I don't know what was wrong with me two days ago. I just felt hateful, harmful. I was so depressed that day. I'm glad I told Michiru to hide all my kitchen knives. Because I found myself looking for them later that night. I got plenty of sleep that night, that may have been why I was in suck a good mood in the restaurant.  
  
Now, on to my date. Michiru was beautiful. She wore a lovely aquamarin evening gown. she had diamond earrings and a diamond necklace on. She was just gorgeous. She always is. I made a last minute change of plans. Instead of going out to a movie, we went to the restaurant and then we came back here and watched a movie. It was...a 'chik flick' as I like to call them. But in Michiru's eyes it's a 'romantic drama'. I don't really care for those type of movies, but Michi insisted that we watch it.  
  
I didn't object to her. We watched the movie in the dark, and cuddled together on the sofa, that's why I didn't object. When the movie was almost done, I asked her if she would like some dessert, she fell asleep. In fact she's still asleep. She's still cuddled against me, I'm being really careful when I'm writing this, I don't want to wake her. She's so beautiful.  
  
I guess I'm going to have to try and sleep like this too. I've slept while having someone cuddled against me before, but I was laying down, not sitting up like I am now. It's almost midnight. I'm going to sleep. I just hope Michiru doesn't get startled when she wakes up. Goodnight.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
Dear Haruka,   
  
I didn't read anything. I was awake the whole time you were writing, I just didn't say anything. I was so comfortable and you smell soooo good. I hope you slept well. I know I did. By the way, what happened the second half of the movie. That's how long I was asleep. I'm sorry I was just really tired. Dinner was lovely. The restuarant was beautiful. I had never been to that one before last evening. thank you. I'm going to end this now. Oh yeah, one more thing. You've got to do a better job of hiding this. Especially now that you have a girlfriend.  
  
Love ya,  
Michiru  
  
  
January 11  
  
Damn you Michiru! I...have...to...hide...journal. I'm not used to having to do that. I've never had a nosey girlfriend before. Well, that's a lie, I've just never had a girlfriend who left me notes in my own journal. I love her though. It's five in the afternoon right now, and Michiru is still here.  
  
We've just been talking. Cuddled together on the sofa, just talking. She wants to hear me play the piano. She said she fired her last one, "he sucked" was how she told me he played. I'm afriad to play for her, I'm afriad I'll mess up. She affered to play her violin for me, without an accompanyment, before I played the piano. She's getting ready to leave to go and get it. I'm going to go see her off.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 12  
  
Michiru loved my playing yesterday. I messed up only once. She wants me to play with her, I'm so happy. I have to learn the accompanyment for her before the 20th. She has 5 songs that she's going to play. It's going to be hard, but I think I can do it. I'm going to go and practice.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Ok these were a little bit longer, but I'm still sticking to the 5 entry rule, no matter how long they may be. And yes letters from Michiru to Haruka count as an entry. Sorry if you don't like it.  
  
Please review if you read this story!!!  
  
*Haruka-Chan* 


	6. Entries 26-30

Tenou Haruka's Journal  
Entries 26-30  
  
January 15  
  
I've been practicing like mad, trying to memorize all the music. Michi doesn't like to have the unsightly presence of sheet music on the piano, so I've got to memorize all the music. God this sucks.  
  
My eyes hurt from reading over the same damn notes all the time. The concert's in 5 days...I don't know if I'll be able to make it.   
  
Michi's been driving my emotions up the wall and across the ceiling. Her and I are sharing the same bed. She cuddles up to me every single night, she doesn't realize how much that drives me mad. She knows I love her, but she doesn't know how much I can't control my emotions.  
  
  
Dear Haruka,  
  
I've noticed the way you've been avoiding a lot of contact with me. Like when I hug you, you barely hug back. I was just wondering what's going on with you? Is it something that I've done to upset you? If so, please tell me what it was so I can fix it.   
  
I'm sorry that I'm always leaving you letters in your journal, I know you may not trust me with writing in here. But the thing is, I'm afraid to say this stuff to you, face-to-face. I don't know why I don't have that type of courage to do that yet. Maybe one day, I'll be able to sit down and tell you all the things on my mind. But not quite yet, so I leave you these instead.  
  
Love,  
Michi  
  
  
January 17  
  
Ok, this women snoops too much, I had this hidden in my bed side table, and she still wrote me a note.   
  
Anyway, the concert's in 3 more days. I've got all the music down, finally...that took way to long to learn, but Michi's happy with me, and she's glad that she found me to play for her.   
  
My 21st birthday is in 10 days. Michi doesn't know yet, but I've got a feeling she'll realize something's up when I start getting really excited. Well, come to think about it, I don't even know when Michi's is...uh oh...I guess I had better find that out before it comes around and she gets upset with me for 'not remembering' when I never knew to begin with.  
  
I talked with Michi about what she said, and I explained how I felt when we share a bed at night, and how I've got problems controling myself. She understood completely. We're still sharing the same bed, but she's not cuddled up to me anymore. And I thanked her greatly for that.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 18  
  
The concert's in 2 days, my birthday's in 9 days. I'm already starting to get anxious for it. I'm gonna be out all night partying with Michi. Buying her drinks, buying myself drinks, dancing and coming home and crashing on the floor probably. Because we'll be so drunk off our asses it'll be unreal.  
  
I'm already planning everything out, there's this new club downtown, it just opened up last week, and you've got to be 20 to get in. I'm just waiting till I turn 21 and go.  
  
Ahhhhh!! Michi's coming in, it's time for us to rest, see ya.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 19  
  
Tomorrow-concert 8 days-birthday I'm liking this a whole lot. I'm anxious about my birthday, yet I'm nervous about the concert, I know that it makes absolutely no sence at all, but that's just who I am, and how I act. I can't help it. I told Michi that the reason I was acting like I was wired all the time is cuz I'm going to be 21 soon. She told me she'd have a surprise for me that night, I can only imagine. And she told me her birthday's March 6th, and that she'll also be 21. This is cool, well it's late, Michi's already asleep and the concert's tomorrow. Night...  
  
*Haruka*  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I've been busy with other things, sorry about it though, I'll try to update more often. I promise.  
  
See ya on the flip side.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!feb.12th I'M 16!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Entries 31-35

I'm sorry I don't get this one updated as often, I spend a lot of time on my other stories...that and I run short on ideas.  
  
Tenou Haruka's Journal  
Entries 31-35  
  
January 20  
  
Michiru and I are getting ready to leave for the concert. I found a good hiding spot for my journal. I don't like the fact that Michiru has the opportunity to read all of my entries. It's not that I don't trust her, it's just I feel better knowing that it's hidden.  
  
I'm going to finally be 21 in 7 days...The countdown is on till my birthday. Michiru says she's got something planned for me. I can only imagine what it could be. Well Michi's bugging me, so I best get out there before she fire's me.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 21  
  
6 days till my birthday. I've been getting annoying as Michi has been telling me. She had to laugh about it though. I'm the happiest person alive, to have her as a girlfriend and then to be 21... YAY!!!  
  
I know I've got major mood swings. I'm depressed one day, and bouncing off the walls the next, I don't know what's going on in my mind. I've been run ragged the past few days. racing practice, training for track and practicing the piano...I'm surprised I'm even able to write in this thing. I should be passed out on my bed, but for some reason I'm full of energy. Probably too much coffee or something, I don't know.   
  
I'm going to try and go to bed, it's not like me to always be up like this. It's about 11:30 p.m. Good night.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
Oh Haruka guess who...It's me again. You're never going to find a hiding spot that'll keep me from writing you notes in here. I love playing hide and go seek though...hint hint.   
  
I've got something REALLY big planned for you on your birthday. And I'm not giving you any clues, I'm just going to torture you until the 27th. hahaha, I know I'm mean, I do not care. I know you'll love my little surprise to you. It's taken me a while to get it together...well not really, you'll understand what I mean when you see it. I better go and put this back, you're waking up. Bye bye.  
  
Love ya,  
Michi  
  
  
January 22  
  
Ok, I just give up. Michiru always seems to find my journal, so I'm just going to leave it out in the open for her to read or write in or anything that she wants to do with it.  
  
I've been in a good mood lately, and Michi likes it a lot. She remembers back when we first met how I was always down and depressed and stuff, but now I'm going to be 21 here soon. And I've met Michi and have gotten to know her a lot. So things in my life are going a lot better.   
  
I'm glad that Michi and I are being accepted. Although I do dress like a guy when we go out, so it's really hard to tell whether or not I'm a women. That's the only reason I have my hair short and I act and dress like a guy, so I can pass off as being one...oh well, it's the way I'm choosing to live. I like being like this, and when I'm at home, I dress as a girl, I don't bother putting anything around my chest or anything, and that's how Michi likes me, oh well. I've gotta go. I'm out.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 23  
  
My birthday is in 4 days. Michi is tormenting me to death. She won't give me any clues to what my gift is. She's being really mean and sometimes it upsets me. But most of the time I just laugh with her. Knowing her, it's something good. At least I hope it is anyway...Well I'm really bored and I don't know what else to put in here for this entry, I just wanted to say that Michi was tormenting the hell out of me. I'm out.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
It may be a while before I get more chapters out. I keep running short on ideas to put in her entries, so just bare with me. Until next time, See ya. 


	8. Entries 3640

Ok, it's been almost a year...I'm sorry for that, I just, had a hell of a lot of problems.  
  
Tenou Haruka's Journal  
Entries 36-40  
  
January 24  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Ok, I feel better. Michiru's been driving me batty. She refuses to stop teasing me about my birthday gift, and she hasn't dropped ANY hints as to what it is yet. I honestly don't know if I'm going to be able to wait another 3 days before I end up beating it out of her.  
  
Ok ok...I won't hurt her, but GOD DAMN...I just want to know. It's like when you're a kid and you find Christmas presents...you aren't suppose to look, but you know you do anyway. I'm gonna go, she's taking me out to an early birthday dinner.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 25  
  
God...life is so wonderful now. Michiru got tired of my begging for my birthday gift, so she gave it to me early. Let's just say...I'll never get the image of Michiru...in lingerie...out of my head for as long as I live.  
  
I don't think I'll need this thing for much longer, I see no reason to write down all my thoughts...if all my thoughts are good.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
Dear Ruka,  
  
I'm sitting here, watching your beautiful sleeping body. You're gorgeous. I've never met anybody like you before. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I've got this feeling that I'll be spending the rest of my life with you...There's just something about you that's different from all the other women I've been with.  
  
I hope you liked your gift, I've never seen that expression on anybody's face before, but it looked like you enjoyed yourself. I'm taking you out to a bar on your birthday. I'm not telling you what bar until we actually get there. So be prepared to get drunk girl ::wink::  
  
Love forever,  
Michiru  
  
  
January 27  
  
I'M 21!!! Finally, god I hated technically being underaged. I couldn't do anything. Michiru told me she's taking me to a bar tonight. I wanna know how, she's not old enough to drink legally yet. Oh well, I just want tonight to be over with, so I can bring Michiru home and......Yeah, that's another story.   
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
January 29  
  
Ok, I was too drunk to write after we got home...at like 2 a.m. We made love the rest of that night, until I finally passed out at like 10 a.m. When I woke up yesterday, I had a hell of a hang over. Michiru took care of me all day long, we just laid in bed, mostly I was asleep in her arms, but I loved it.  
  
If things keep going this way, I won't need this thing anymore.  
  
*Haruka*  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok...I'm gonna actually try to end this soon, I'm majorly running out of ideas.  
  
~Jen 


	9. Chapter 9

I regret to inform everyone that I will no longer be working on this story. It hasn't interested me in a VERY long time. I'm sorry to any of you who were really interested in this story, I just don't see myself finishing it. Anything that's more then a year since the last update will get this.

On Another note, I'm going to try to turn over a new leaf, and FINISH my stories before i even post them on here.

If you wanna talk to me, my AIM is Galerians212. I'm online ALL the time. I love meeting new people. Or you can IM me to yell at me for this hehe.


End file.
